Redemption
by Ayu no Ichigo
Summary: Sequel to Retaliation. Giving the victim a fighting chance. I'm cheating again and posting Part 2 prematurely since I want yet another birthday date stamp. Promise to finish.
1. Taming the Skies

1Disclaimer: Takeuchi Naoko-hime, Toei, Bandai, Kodansha rule the world... or at least the Sailormoon world. I am the unoriginal, shameless and broke denizen (read: Cinderella, pre-Fairy Godmother) living in that Kingdom. I am only _borrowing _their characters; they have never returned _any _of my money.

Unconventionality vs. Shrewdness

**Redemption**

**Round 1: Taming the Skies**

* * *

"Haruka-papa!" a cheerful voice chirped across the Outers mansion on a sunny, lazy, nothing-can-seem-to-go-wrong afternoon. "You've got mail!"

A few seconds later, the voice came again, "and it's not a car magazine!"

When she wasn't met with any response, the voice persisted, "or the 2006 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit calen-!"

"Shhhh!" Finally, a tall figure sprinted down the hall, tackling the vocal culprit in a playful tickle attack. "We need to stop feeding you sugar," the slightly-annoyed blonde racer scolded in a loving, parental manner.

"Hai!" Hotaru happily handed over the envelope.

"Ara, is it a love letter from some Sports Illustrated Swimsuit model?" a gentle voice teased as its owner approached the wrestling duo.

"Or a restraining order?" chimed the eldest member of the household.

"Sestuna-san," Michiru good-naturedly defended her spouse. "I have more faith in Haruka's charms than that. My greatest worry is still love letters rather than restraining orders."

"Oi oi, not in front of Hotaru, you two!" Haruka blushed for once in a blue moon. "Anyway, it's neither. It's a letter from my grandmother asking me to return to the estate immediately for my next birthday," Haruka, much to her own surprise, announced to her three wide-eyed audience. "I haven't seen them in _years_. Wonder what could be so urgent?"

"How long will you be gone for?" Michiru asked, already not looking forward to separation no matter how short the duration would be from her beloved blonde racer. Especially on a birthday.

"I have no idea," Haruka answered honestly only to be met with a groan from Hotaru. "Michiru, why don't you come with me?"

"Go with you?"

"Sou, you've never met my family," Haruka was getting excited. They were married after all, and if only both of them weren't so independently self-sufficient with their financial and professional situations; completely self-absorbent with each other; _and_ oh-so-goddamn busy with Senshi business, kicking alien asses and raising an incarnation of a former Dark Messiah; this would've been weird with other couples.

"Are you sure?" Setsuna was equally surprised. "How is your mom's heart, or dad's blood pressure, for that matter?"

"_Fine_," Haruka shot back, not appreciating the untimely humor before reinforcing, "they'll adore Michiru!"

"Well... okay," Michiru was a little unsure. "Haruka, do they know about your... well, you know."

"Good question. Come to think of it," Haruka scratched her head sheepishly. "I've never told them."

"_You've never told them?_" Michiru looked at her partner incredulously. But then again, she should be the one to accuse and interrogate...

"I was fourteen when I was recruited by Mugen Gakuen," Haruka gave off an innocently smug smile. "Besides, I'm sure they know since I am their own. How can they possibly _not_ know?"

"Don't worry, Michiru," Setsuna whispered out of both Haruka's and Hotaru's earshots. "You'd have to have a _really_ dysfunctional gaydar _not_ to notice this one..."

Michiru contemplated on the wise words of her friend for a split second before feeling at ease instantaneously. "Sou ne," she beamed, "Jaa, I'll start packing right away."

"Can I come too?" Hotaru flashed an adorable smile towards Haruka. "I've always wanted grandparents!"

"Nee, Hime-chan," Fortunately, the sensible Setsuna jumped in to save the day. "I think Haruka-papa's parents can only handle a little bit at a time. So why don't you let your Michiru-mama go first and test out the waters. Then next time, next New Year's maybe, you can go and collect your otoshidama."

"Sounds good to me." Since her recent introduction to teeny-bopper activities, Hotaru was all too willing to negotiate wherever money was involved. Haruka and Michiru both mouthed a silent "arigatou" to the third adult in the household.

* * *

Yes, there is only so much an unsuspecting family can handle all at once. Meet the lesbian lover first. The adopted daughter who can destroy the world in one flash, can wait for the second round. And if they're still up the mental health challenge, possibly the borderline gothic, seemingly morbid, third parent, who isn't even a mistress, as the last family addition.

Haruka studied her wife as Michiru busied herself with her wardrobe selection for the next week. There was one _minor_ detail she could not bring herself to tell Michiru. Besides, it's not anything too significant. Probably nothing to worry about.

It was all Baa-chan's idea anyway.

It was ancient history anyway.

Haruka decided to stop thinking about the _minor_ detail and focus on something else. Simultaneously, she decided that Michiru had packed enough for the _two_ of them. The blonde picked Michiru up from behind, eliciting a small squeal from the other woman.

"Ready for bed?" the impatient racer purred into her lover's willing ear.

"Haruka!" Michiru tried, though with very minimal effort, to struggle out of the other's tight grasp. "I'm _busy_."

"Nonsense, I should be your top priority."

"You're like a child sometimes."

"Nuh-uh," Haruka was a little insulted. "And let me prove it."

* * *

That night, Setsuna gave Hotaru and herself earplugs to wear to bed.

* * *

The next day, the couple left their house for the Tenoh estate in the afternoon since they couldn't wake up before noon for some strange reason.

During their drive to her parents', Haruka couldn't help but wonder why she didn't see her family more often. They did live in the same city, although Tokyo is not exactly a driving or parking-friendly city. Plus, there was the traveling. For her own racing, for Michiru's concerts, Setsuna's shows and Hotaru's whatever-she-is-into-at-the-moment events.

It wasn't that she had a bad relationship with her parents. She just always preferred to be alone... that is, until after she met Michiru. Thankfully, her parents respected her choices, and were financially supportive until she was self-sufficient by her Formula-1 income. They always did treat her like a son, understanding there was no way to change to change her rebellious and stubborn nature. Her matriarchal grandmother, who was excessively obsessed with great-grandchildren, on the other hand, was another story; if only she can be as easily convinced too.

She looked at Michiru next to her, sitting perfectly proper with a big, Takashimaya gift box on her lap, stunningly dressed in a simple ivory Christian Dior jersey wrap dress and a pair of sleek, rose-color Jimny Choo knee-high boots. And herself? If Michiru hadn't told her where her Armani shirt was this morning, she probably would've grabbed the one she wore during her Mugen Gakuen days. Haruka couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself.

"What's so funny?" Michiru was slightly surprised at the other's sudden outburst of chuckling.

"Nothing," Haruka patted her wife's thigh. "You."

"Me?"

"After meeting you, my mother would probably desperately want you as her daughter, only to have you turn out to be her daughter-_in-law_. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I'm glad you find it amusing," Michiru mumbled, not really sure why the blonde found it funny. Frankly, the eternal cool, calm and collected muse was actually a tiny bit nervous about the upcoming ordeal. "Let's hope she doesn't offer to adopt me before we tell your whole family that there's no need."

* * *

In the midst of all the monstrously tall condominiums and hotels in the Shingawa district of Tokyo, an exclusive gated community for the Japanese elite, one towering high rise surpassed them all. The structure was architecturally grandiose, geographically overpowering and simply... magnificent.

The structure was named Tennoshu Central Tower, Michiru noted as Haruka pulled into its parking lot.

"Your parents live so close to Mugen Gakuen?" Michiru asked curiously. "I've always imagined they'd prefer the suburbs like mine."

"Kaa-chan loves the city lifestyle being the head consultant for Shiseido during the day and a true Tokyo socialite at night," Haruka explained as she parked the Ferrari. "As for Oyaji, he has no choice but to live here, he designed this place."

"He _designed_ this place?"

"He was the head architect, and the place is named after him. That also explains why the board of directors gave him the penthouse, or you can say, the _entire_ top floor."

"Hey H.T.!" a voice carrying a slight foreign accent interrupted Haruka's briefing. "There you are!"

And before either woman can react, Haruka was caught in a long and fierce hug by a tall, tanned, deliciously muscular _gaijin_, who at once noticed Michiru and winked at her over Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka finally pulled herself apart from Leonardo DiCaprio's even-more-gorgeous twin and was about to make introductions when Leo DiCaprio's twin stopped her. "You _have_ to introduce me to your lovely lady friend later. But right now, your Baa-chan needs to see you immediately."

"But-" Haruka looked towards Michiru with a worried expression.

"Nakashima-kun will show your guest around, now _come on_," the foreigner was practically dragging Haruka with him. Though before disappearing with Haruka, he didn't forget his manners with Michiru, "Please excuse the rudeness. I'll be sure to give you a personal tour later."

A polished woman in her early thirties who introduced herself as "Nakashima Shizuka, Tenoh-sensei's secretary" greeted Michiru and arranged for the suitcases to be transferred to an elaborately decorated guest bedroom.

"Kaioh-sama, shitsurei itashimasu," Shizuka excused herself to allow Michiru to freshen up, "Haruka-sama's welcome-home dinner will start promptly at seven."

* * *

To ensure that she wouldn't be late for dinner, Michiru descended to the formal dining room half an hour early. Apparently, the rest of the Tenoh household felt the same way as well and had already gathered with wine glasses in hand while waiting for the table to be set up.

Michiru scanned the four people across the room.

"Youkoso irasshaimashita," welcomed the statuesque man, who nodded warmly at Michiru's entrance. Michiru immediately knew he was Haruka's father, and where she got her handsome features from. No wonder Haruka was so tall!

"You must be Michiru-chan! Haruka _raves_ about you!" The slight matronly, but nonetheless, beautiful woman had to be Haruka's mother. "Sugoi wa, is that a Chloé dress?" she noted appreciatively.

Then the elderly lady with the Bohemian aura was probably Haruka's eccentric grandmother. She took Michiru's hand and patted it affectionately and immediately took notice of Michiru's ladylikeness, "Ii ojo-san wa nee!"

Although Michiru had always wanted to meet Haruka's family ever since she started dating the racer, the person whom she was concerned with the most right now was not any of the three elders in the room. Her curiosity rested on the young man with light-blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair, the same one who greeted Haruka - so intimately, nonetheless, earlier. The same one who is now smiling and toasting his Merlot to Michiru.

_Dare?_ Michiru wondered to herself. _Perhaps the adopted son for the Tenoh family?_ Michiru wouldn't put it past Haruka's family. Her own family had a flare for internationality as well. However, somehow, without reason or explanation, he made Michiru slightly uneasy. She quickly shook off her slight paranoia.

"Introduce me to your family," Michiru whispered to a disoriented Haruka.

"Right," the blonde recollected herself. "Minna, this is Kaioh Michiru."

"Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu," Michiru made a formal and proper bow to the room, while everyone returned the gesture.

Haruka then moved to the other side to introduce her own family to Michiru. "My father, Tenoh Subaru."

"Ojisama," Michiru made sure that her salutations were impeccable.

"My mother, Tenoh Hikari."

"Obasama."

"My grandmother, Tenoh Yuriko."

"Obaasama."

"And... Lombardi Tsubasa..., my fiancé..."

"O-_Oh?_"

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else had retired to their rooms, two sets of quick footsteps echoed across Yuriko's greenhouse garden. The conversationalists whispered to keep their dialog private, but one of them was obviously very distressed.

"'How can they possibly _not_ know,' ne?" Even in the darkened lighting, Michiru turned a darling pink on both cheeks that Haruka would've found irresistible under any other circumstance... except for the hot seat she is in right now.

"I really don't know," Haruka was equally baffled. "How can any four people be that _dense_?"

"Well, apparently," Michiru retorted sarcastically, recalling Setsuna's comment the day before, "I guess you weren't obvious enough for _their_ gaydars."

"It has to be Baa-chan," Haruka's light bulb went off. "This must've been all of her idea. I really don't know what Baa-chan said to convince Tsubasa. But she used the tried and true 'I'm-bed-driven-sick-so-you-better-obey-my-wish-to-see-great-grandchildren' trick to trap me with guilt-"

"And you never mentioned that you were engaged!" Michiru interrupted as she started to feel an inkling of tears building up at the corners of her eyes at the mention of Tsubasa. This was not happening.

"Well... I never brought it up because it was never official," Haruka tried to comfort the other unsuccessfully. "Until just three hours ago. I didn't want to get you upset."

"Thank you for being _so_ considerate. I can't believe I'm the other_ other_ woman!" Michiru stormed away. "That makes me a home-wrecker!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Oh good, let me make it up to you."

"The _guest_ bedroom!"

"Even so, I'm coming with you."

Michiru turned her heels around and defiantly held up a finger, which Haruka promptly walked right into, "Don't you dare. I'll tell your parents."

"Michiru-"

"Better yet... I'll tell your _grandmother_."

* * *

Michiru gave Haruka the silent treatment for the next couple of days and shopped like no tomorrow in Ginza... with her spouse's credit card that the racer willingly forfeited without even the other's asking. Usually, blowing off several million yen at the Chanel boutique can calm even the most high-maintenance women (at least the humble author would fine with just a million yen of Chanel _anything_), but Michiru was not spending money to fill a materialistic void.

At the end of each day, Haruka hauled huge shopping bags from Chanel, Hermès, Vivienne Westwood to the guest bedroom, noticing that the bags were getting progressively heavier. Contrary to her normal indifference to Michiru's shopping, Haruka had even complimented several times on her wife's purchases. She quickly learned to keep her mouth shut though, as Michiru promptly decided to give away to charity all of the items that the blonde praised.

"You like?" Michiru asked Haruka out of the blue that night as she caught the other modeling her latest black Stella McCartney trench coat.

"You have great taste in everything," yet the blonde regretted her rushed words the moment they were out of her mouth. There goes another advertising contract to some charitable foundation on their behalf.

"I'm sure Children International can raise some decent money by auctioning this off," Michiru shed the jacket, as predicted.

Apparently, tonight was no different from the previous evenings since Haruka's engagement. However, what caught Haruka's quick attention was what Michiru was wearing underneath the jacket. Haruka swallowed hard, drinking in the image of the lovely violinist now wearing only a set of satin beige Agent Provocateur lingerie and fishnet stockings.

From Haruka's stoned reaction, Michiru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It was silly that she actually doubted, however unbelievably, Haruka's orientation. It was silly that she could possibly doubt her own allure and sensuality. It was silly that she ever doubted Haruka's need and want for her. And Haruka's worried concern previously and lustful glare currently confirmed Michiru's emotional and sexual power over her lover.

Thus, the violinist decided to stop resisting Haruka, at least physically. Emotionally, there were still issues that needed to be worked out. Yet, she had decided to put aside those issues... at least for tonight.

As Michiru slowly and deliberately leaned over to carefully fold and return her jacket into its original packaging, her scallop-shaped bra pushed up her flesh just enough to almost spill out of the garment. The nosebleed-inducing view was too much for Haruka to bear.

Haruka gulped, "Michiru, I'm so, _so_ sorry! Please don't torture me like this."

"Don't consider yourself off the hook so easily," Michiru warned, but nevertheless, to Haruka's delight, she threw her arms around seductively over the racer's shoulders. She was still too proud to completely forgive, so she added false-heartedly, "This is purely hormonal... and..."

"And?" the handsome woman cocked her eyebrow in question.

"I just wanted to make sure you're still into women," Michiru admitted turning red.

"Purely hormonal? And an experiment on me?" Haruka grinned like a fool. "I feel so _used_."

"Stop grinning, or else, I'm changing my mind."

The blonde racer stopped immediately. "Hai." But she only stayed quiet for a couple seconds before a thought occurred to her. "So if I say I _really_ like what you're wearing now, are you going to toss it too?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Haruka was disappointed.

"Why bother when you'll do it for me?" Michiru asked the not-so-innocent question innocently. That was all the invitation Haruka needed.

Michiru giggled as Haruka embraced her forcefully, glad that their cold war had finally been pacified.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Haruka murmured amongst her quickened kisses.

"Somehow... this feels kind of forbidden," Michiru responded to Haruka with equal passion. "Like we're having an illicit affair."

The blonde lifted her head for a moment to catch a good look at Michiru's flirtatious smile. "The thought of a love affair. This is totally turning you on, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Naughty girl," Haruka chuckled, "time for a punishment."

"Haruka?" Michiru sighed a little while later, as all garment restrictions were promptly removed.

"Nani?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

"Do you have a beau, Michiru-chan?" The question came up unexpectedly the next day during Yuriko's afternoon tea ceremony with Hikari, Haruka and Michiru.

Michiru swallowed her green tea uneasily and stole a quick glance at Haruka, who was staring at Michiru in return.

"No, Obaasama, not at the moment," she answered honestly.

"That is the problem!" Hikari exclaimed in shock. "If girls like you don't have boyfriends, what are the chances for my Haruka!" she patted Haruka lightly on the back. "Thank goodness her Obaasama was wise enough to find her such a good match."

"Thanks, Kaa-chan," Haruka whispered under her breath out of both embarrassment and guilt.

"So Michiru-chan, how come a smart, talented _and_ beautiful girl such as yourself isn't even dating?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Obaasama," Michiru smiled meekly at Yuriko, though she looked into Haruka's eyes as she answered the elder's question, "But I've stopped looking."

"Shame shame," Both Yuriko and Hikari had a look of disbelief before the subject was dropped altogether and moved onto another one that Haruka and Michiru dreaded even more...

"Well, we need to pull through the details for Haruka and Tsubasa's wedding," Yuriko announced a-matter-of-factly.

"And Haruka always played with boys as a child, so she doesn't even have a close group of supportive girlfriends to be her bridesmaids," Hikari lamented.

"Oh, I had close _girlfriends_, alright," Haruka said under her breath but was quickly hushed by Michiru's annoyed look.

"Well, she's got Michiru-chan now, doesn't she?" Yuriko pointed out suddenly and caught everyone off guard.

"Of course!" Hikari clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, Michiru-chan, do say you'll be Haruka's Maid of Honor!"

"Me?" Michiru didn't think her nightmare could get any worse.

It just did.

"You're her best girlfriend, aren't you?" Hikari gave her the well-practiced maternal pleading look. "Besides, our Haruka needs a perfect lady like you do go with her on all those fittings and shopping trips."

"Haruka no koto wo yoroshiku ne," Yuriko delivered the ultimatum that left Haruka's bridal destiny completely in Michiru's hands.

* * *

"Ita-!" Haruka cried out in pain as Michiru, standing behind the racer, gave a mighty pull on the blonde's white corset.

The future bride-to-be and the disgruntled Maid of Honor were at the Tokyo Vera Wang Bridal Boutique having Haruka's initial dress fitting. Currently, they were trying on the first of a series of couture wedding gowns that Michiru had selected. Despite her anger towards Haruka, Michiru did not compromise her fashion sense, all the gowns were breathtaking; some she loved herself; others, she thought would flatter Haruka's body the most. Haruka, of course, had problems telling apart the front and the back of most dresses and had no say whatsoever about what was going over her lanky figure.

She had also decided earlier that with Michiru being concurrently mad and also in charge of a torture device known as the corset, having any type of opinion right now would probably be masochistic borderline suicidal. However, her rib cage had never been under more trauma.

"Michiru," the blonde dared to venture while she gazed at Michiru's blank expression reflected in the mirror in front of her, "what happened to 'touch me gently?'"

"That's only when there's the two of us. But now it looks like it may be three's company." Surprisingly, Michiru had an extremely sarcastic side when pushed over the edge. "Speaking of which, would you like Hotaru to be your flower girl?"

"Michiru, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this," Haruka confessed and looked at Michiru sorrowfully through the mirror. "This sudden engagement was as unexpected for me, as it was for you. But I shouldn't have withheld any information from you since the beginning."

"I just never thought I'd lose you to a man," Michiru sighed with melancholy.

"You won't lose me to anybody," Haruka was dead serious. "Look, the Lombardi family and mine are old friends. Tsubasa's always been like a cousin, if not a brother to me. We have absolutely no romantic feelings for each other. He _knows_ me. If anything, we've always competed over who can get more girls!"

"So he's not into you?"

"Trust _me. You_ are definitely his type, not me. If it wasn't for Baa-chan, I'd have a hard time acting as a buffer for you against him."

"Then..." Michiru was starting to back down. She can only stay mad at Haruka for so long. "How is all this going to play out?"

"Tsubasa and I both know Baa-chan's up to no good. She's using this arranged marriage as a way of keeping me domesticated and close to her," Haruka shrugged. "And that 'mysterious illness' of hers that she's been complaining about ever since we got here. I've realized that she's recovering quite rapidly from it since my agreement."

"So what do you and Tsubasa have up your sleeves?"

"Baa-chan's age must be getting to her, she's completely overlooked the fact that Tsubasa is due to inherit the Lombardi motor empire on his 30th birthday this year, which means he'll have to move back to Italy. She would never want me to permanently move to Europe. I'm just waiting for the right moment to 'sensibly' remind her. You know, playing along till it's the perfect time for a counterattack."

"Mind games with your own grandmother? That's rather cruel!"

"Don't worry," Haruka found this confused and concerned Michiru absolutely irresistible. "It's just a dosage of her own medicine. Nothing she can't handle. I want to make it clear to Baa-chan once and for all that she cannot dictate my love life."

"You could've warned me in the first place this was going to happen. Now I'm a Maid of Honor once; twice more and I'll never be a bride."

"Alright Princess," Haruka's patience was starting to run out, "you're already my wife. So don't even think of becoming someone else's bride. _Now_, will let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Come here."

"Haruka," Michiru scolded, giving the blonde another tightening tug on her bodice, "have some decency, we're at a bridal boutique!"

"And? So am I supposed to have pure thoughts now and pretend to be a blushing virgin?"

"I didn't say that."

"Because you and I both know that _that_'s untrue."

"But you're in a Vera Wang dress!" the fashionista could not bring herself to think of wrinkling or, worse yet, ripping a _couture_ gown by accident.

"Fuck Wang."

"Don't you dare." Michiru scolded again, though half-jokingly this time.

"Then _you_ come _here_!" Haruka turned around pulling a giggling, but finally conceding, Michiru into her arms.

* * *

As the duo returned from Haruka's initial dress fitting at the Vera Wang boutique, both women sported mysterious smiles and even more mysterious red marks on their flushed necks.

However, their good moods were promptly dampened as Yuriko requested for their presence to meet Tsubasa's newly appointed Best Man.

"Haruka, Michiru-chan, meet Fujiwara Hideaki-kun," Yuriko gestured to a solemn yet striking young man beside her and Tsubasa.

"Doozo yoroshiku," Hideaki bowed to both women courteously while the greeting was returned.

"Michiru-chan," Yuriko chimed in, "Hideaki-kun is a descendant of the Fujiwara bloodline from the Edo period. He's one of the top emerging young modern-day ukiyo-e artist. You're an artist as well, ne?"

"I may be only an emerging artist, but Michiru-san is already internationally renowned," Hideaki looked at Michiru admiringly. "She is very popular even amongst classical Japanese artists. It is an absolute honor to meet you."

"Hide, didn't you say that you had some questions for Michi-chan regarding art?" Tsubasa suddenly interrupted. Haruka had to suppress a great urge to hurt him before her grandmother. Beating up the groom before the wedding was definitely not proper wedding etiquette according to Yuriko.

"Oh, is that so?" Yuriko didn't seem surprised at all. "Well, art can be so deep. It's not anything we'd understand. Now Haruka, Tsubasa let us leave those two alone so that they can discuss 'art.'"

"Baa-chan, what are you doing?" Haruka discreetly whispered to Yuriko, unwilling to leave Michiru alone with this dangerously handsome Hideaki.

"Michiru-chan herself said she didn't have a boyfriend," Yuriko answered nonchalantly. "I think those two are a perfect match. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man. What a wonderful wedding this is going to be!"

"Stop it, Baa-chan!" Haruka was finally, finally fed up. "You can't hook Michiru up."

"Why ever not Haruka?" Yuriko was slightly offended. Did Haruka not think her matchmaking skills were good enough?

"There isn't going to be a wedding either."

"There isn't?" Tsubasa arched his eyebrow, although the teasing undertone was not so carefully masked.

"Haruka!" Michiru placed one hand on Haruka's arm in an attempt to calm her down, but the blonde was determined.

"It's now or never, Michiru," Haruka gave the other's hand a squeeze. "Baa-chan, you can't hook Michiru up because she's already married."

"WHAT?"

"And there isn't going to be a wedding because I'm already married too... to Michiru."

This time there was a complete silence around the room. In what was actually a minute later and what seemed like eternity to Haruka and Michiru, Yuriko finally spoke up.

"Haruka, shame on you!" the old lady shook her head disappointedly. "You didn't even invite your own family."

* * *

"Tsubasa, you bastard, I can't believe you played double agent on me."

"Hey, your Baa-chan is like my Baa-chan," Tsubasa smiled prankishly. "The old lady wanted her revenge for not being invited to her own granddaughter's wedding. I couldn't say no."

"You got me this time," Haruka chided, "I definitely owe ya one, man." Though her tone was threatening, Haruka felt an infinite amount of relief. The events may have not turned out the way she wanted, and Yuriko ended having the last laugh. But she also never thought that it was her grandmother who would be throwing a party in Michiru's honor, to officially introduce and welcome her as a part of the Tenoh family in front of relatives and friends on the eve of their return home.

"Everyone needs to come out to their family," Tsubasa gave Haruka a good pat on the back. "No matter how blatantly _obvious_ they are."

"Thanks now I know where your loyalties lie."

"Hey, you have to admit, the Hide thing I came up with was pretty damn smart," Tsubasa couldn't help but rub his cleverness in the other's face. "I would say that the man's almost as good of an actor as I am. Or, maybe he wasn't acting at all when he showed interest in Michi-chan-"

Haruka was about to come up with another snappy retort when Michiru, who caught the last bit of the conversation made her way over and spoke on both their behalf. "We appreciated your extra help, Tsubasa-san."

_We did?_ Haruka looked at Michiru incredulously, but she bit her tongue. _You certainly weren't so warm to Tsubasa yourself not so long ago._

"Well, my job here is done, flying back to Rome tomorrow, "Tsubasa hugged Haruka goodbye. "Hey, H.T., you take care, man!"

"You too, Tsubasa."

"I'm glad we can be just friends. No offense, but you're really not my type."

"None taken... trust me," Haruka shook the other's hand briefly.

"Hey, Michi-chan," Tsubasa turned to Michiru and took her hand and kissed it meaningfully,"if you're ever single, give me a call."

"Not if my fist calls you first," Haruka pulled Michiru's hand back.

* * *

"Minna, gomen," at the end of the evening after the guests left, Haruka felt she owed her grandmother and parents an apology. "I've been very selfishly (or selflessly?) caught up with my own life."

"I know it's not an excuse to say that we eloped," Michiru stood by Haruka bravely no matter what. She couldn't let her partner take all the blame. "We're very sorry and regret not notifying you."

"Hopefully," Subaru pretended to be stern, "your guilt will be enough motivation to make you two visit us at least a couple times a year in the future."

"Hai, Oyaji," the rebellious blonde obeyed her father without question for one of the few times in her life.

"Obaasama," Michiru's voice contained nothing but sincerity, "I promise you I'll get Haruka to visit more often."

"Honto?" Yuriko asked. "This one's rather stubborn."

"I know," Michiru eyed Haruka, "but I have my ways."

Yuriko smiled warmly at her granddaughter-in-law, "I'm sure you do."

"This is wonderful," it was Hikari who broke up the serious atmosphere by exaggeratedly wiping away a tear of joy. "I've always wanted a _real_ daughter!"

"Kaa-chan..." Haruka's voice contained a certain amount of edginess.

"Michiru-chan," Hikari ignored the complaint and moved Michiru right along to her master bathroom full of Shiseido products, "you must try the latest from our whitening line. I know you have perfect skin already, but perhaps you can convince a _certain someone_ to give it a try too since she's always running without the decency of putting on sunscreen first."

* * *

"I think your family took me rather well," Michiru smiled satisfyingly on their drive back home to Hotaru and Setsuna.

_Are you kidding me?_ Haruka thought to herself. _Who was practically having a prissy fit everyday over my fake engagement?_

But the racer decided to keep those thoughts quietly to herself as to not be deprived of some sugar later on that night. It has been a while since that time in the bridal boutique... So rather than voicing her true opinions, instead, Haruka said, "Why of course. They adore you because I have impeccable taste in women."

"Now that is just arrogant of you to say," but Michiru beamed nonetheless.

Haruka's mind finally returned to a state of blissful peacetime until the next question made her almost slam on the brakes.

"So when do you think we should bring Hotaru and Setsuna along for the next visit?"

O-shimai

* * *

Ichigo's Notes: Happy Birthday, Haruka-sama (and look, it's Michiru-sama's birthday too)! Thanks, Saun-senpai for doing the first read and bouncing off some helpful suggestions! Sorry that this didn't make it in time for your birthday fic. But it made it for Selina-chan's!

I feel out of practice, but yes, here is the belated anti-Retaliation for those of you who think I've been too harsh on Haruka. I hate to make Michiru jealous... but yeah, I had my arm twisted, ouch! ...Of course, I can never be as mean to Michiru as I was to Haruka. So rather than punishing Michiru, I just had Haruka redeem herself. If anyone wants to complain and say that I'm not being fair... well, write your own, I would love to read it! Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to finish after my initial posting. I've been lazy and busy (including almost dying in a major car accident), so I appreciate all of your patience, I hope this was what you were looking for.

Tennoshu Central Tower is a real building in Tokyo, though it's commercial, not residential. But I let my imagination run wild on that one.

Children International (http/ is a real organization that benefits underprivileged children overseas. Currently, the author is, and has been for the past year, proudly sponsoring a precious 9-year-old girl in India. : )

A continuous constructive criticism that I get from reviewers is that I incorporate too much Japanese in my fanfics. I have to admit, it's a hard habit to get rid of, but I do try to use them only during places where I consider it fairly easy to deduct the meaning... and I figured, hey, we all watch _Japanese_ anime (hopefully, none of us are watching the English ones). Again, if there are ever _any_ questions regarding Japanese, always feel free to ask.


	2. Calming the Seas

Disclaimer: If you ask me, I think Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Toei, Bandai, Kodansha owe fanfic writers and artists millions in free marketing service. Oh, the ugliness of large corporations and bureaucratic equality that still leaves fanfic writers everywhere in fear of getting sued almost a decade after the show has ended.

Perfection vs. Competitiveness

**Redemption**

**Round 2: Calming the Seas**

* * *

Early March, one of the most scenic and peaceful times of the year. The sakura, had been spectacular this year, blooming almost a full month early. The storm at the Outers mansion had calmed too as Haruka and Michiru returned from the Tenoh estate just a couple weeks before. But of course, there is never a dull moment in the heroines' lives.

"Moshi moshi?" a serene voice spoke into the receiver. "Speaking. Okasama? Ohisashiburi. Hai. Hai. I see. Hai. Of course. Alright."

_Click_.

"Who was that?" the athletic figure emerged from the shower wigged with a towel.

"My mother," Michiru answered as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Your mother?"

"Haruka, I have a mother too, you know," Michiru said sarcastically, "don't look so shocked."

Haruka snickered at Michiru's shortness. "And you were giving me crap a while ago about not seeing my family often enough. So when was the last time _you_'ve seen them?"

"Oh, it's been a while," Michiru answered honestly. "Though it's no fault of my own. My parents have been busy and preoccupied with their princess."

"Aren't you an only child like me?" Haruka asked, surprised.

To be continued...


End file.
